Who says an old friend cant be good?
by prettycrystal
Summary: A new girl joins the TMNT from another dimension with her friend, Will a certain turtle fall for her? Will another turtle fall for her friend? Will Master Splinter come back? And will The girl's parent find her and break the spell? Stick to find out and...REVIEW!:D
1. The new girl

**Hi guys! :D **

**All: HI DONT FORGET ABOUT US! :D**

**Me: Anyway Review and Enjoy XD**

**All:Please do review -.-**

* * *

**Crystal's POV**

_I kept running like i never ever wanna stop.''Crystal wait!''My mom said chasing after me with my dad.I look at my friend kazula and gave a look saying'' Its time''.I snaped my finger and a portal to another dimmension appeared. i Grab my friends hand and jumps into the portal...wait wanna see why i was running?Ok i'll rewind..._

-Back to 25 mins ago-

_''Hey kazula wanna go to my friends dimension?'' I asked wanting to know if she wants to go.''Sure'' She replied. ''Ok i'll go ask mom and dad...''I went to My mom and dad's room noticing they locked the door as usual again...''Ugh!'' I said annoyed. I kicked the door down then the door happened to show another door that i turned to ice and kicked the door down again.''Awww Nathy i thought it worked...''My mom said putting her hands on her hip giving frowny face.''Butter I THOUGHT it would work'' My dad replied.''Uh huh can i go to Master Splinter's place i wanna go its been so long since i've been there and i wanna play with them or go visit them or whatever they do...'' I told my parents.''No'' Came the quick reply from my parents._

_''WHY!'' I shouted angrily cause ice spikes to form._

_''Cause its dangerous there''My mom said crossing her hands._

_''Ugh HOW IS IT DANGEROUS!'' I grab my friends hand and ran outside the house..._

_''Crystal wait'' My Mom called me._

_''CRYSTAL ALLAN SMITH GET BACK HER!E!'' My Dad called angrily and worried that i might run through the portal._

_I ignored them and kept running as fast as i can. What they didnt know was that i snapped my finger behind and make them loose their portal powers making me free to have fun, i knew they were going to say no as usual but today is different i'm tired of being out i want to make this the best day of my life or just good day i don't care i just wanna escape my parents._

_''Crystal i think we should just listen to your parents.'' Kazula said looking behind at my now heated up dad._

_''No.'' I replied._

_''NO!? Why?'' My friend said shocked._

_''Cause i don't wanna listen to my parent's saying i cant go i cant go so weather they like it or not i'm going that's that!'' I replied._

_Ok now back to the time we were ok._

* * *

I appeared infront of the guys door landing perfectly while karazu falled to the floor ''Oof!''My friend said falling to the floor. I gave her my hand and she accepted it and stand up.''I should really get used to this landing.'' Kazula said hurt by the landing.I chuckled and gave her a sign saying ''Lets go in now'' and she gave a went in to notice nothing in the living room and i got worried.I went to the Dojo to find nobody there to i check all the room but nobody there.

''Oh no! Where are they?'' I asked worriedly.

''I don't know'' My friend looked around.

Suddenly my eyes glowed DANGER!

''Look out!'' I shouted and my friend dodge the attack.

''Dude is she an alien?'' Mikey said.

''I don't know but she better tell us where they kept Master Splinter!'' Raph said angrily.

''Wait!? MASTER SPLINTER IS GONE!?'' I said fell but got caught by kazula.

''Don't act like you don't know!'' Raph said Running and trying to attack me. I froze his leg and he stopped leaving the rest of his body struggling making the ice go up to his body.

''Raph stop you'll make the ice go up higher!'' I warned him.

''How do you know my name spy!" Raph said putting his arms on his hips.

''You don't remember!? We played together when we were little.''

''Wait what?'' Raph said shocked like the others and i unfreeze him.

''Do you guys want me to tell the story?'' I asked everyone including kazula.

''Yes'' All of them said even Kazula.

''Ok'' I said.

* * *

**Its coming next. I think i can update tomorrow i hope..**

**Mikey: I WANNA READ I WANNA READ! **

**Me: OK OK!But...**

**Mikey: But what!?**

**Me: But your brothers have to agree first...**

**Mikey: *shows puppy face to others* Please...**

**All: Ok**

**Mikey: YAY *takes ipad and reads fanfic***

**Me: Ok...REVIEW!PLEASE!**


	2. The story

**Hey guys :D**

**All: Hi! :D**

**Leo: So who is Crystal's boyfriend?**

**Me: You**

**Leo: ME!?**

**Crystal: Hey what are you guys talking about?**

**Leo: *blush* NOTHING**

**Me and the guys: NOTHING**

**Crystal: I can tell you guys are hiding something, tell me now or i'll freeze you guys to iceycles.**

**Mikey: *points at me* She asked Leo who-*gets covered in the mouth with my hands covering***

**Me: No more and guys, RUN!*everyone but Crystal runs**Crystal chases us* Ahhh! Oh and guys REVIEW!AHHHHHHHHHHHH*Crystal tackles me* Hey i'm a girl to ya know!**

* * *

_''Hey guys!'' Crystal said happily waving her hands._

_''Hi '' _

_''Hey''_

_''Sup''_

_''Hi''All of them said and they went to the living room to play while their parents went to the Dojo to all set down and then begin to discust what to play._

_''Hey Guys should we play the ice rink?'' Mikey asked curiously._

_''Erm...Crystal what do you think?''Donnie asked._

_''Guys ice is dangerous i don't want anyone to get hurt...'' Crystal replied leaving a very sad mikey. Mikey gave a puppy face and Crystal Gave up with a sigh._

_''Fine...''_

_''YAY''All the turtles said at they went to a blank room with nothing in it,with a wave of Crystal's hand Ice Appear and turns into an ice rink._

_''There remember don't skate to fast you might-''_

_''Woohoo!'' All of them but Crystal said at once with happiness._

_''Fall.'' Crystal sighed and went to skate with the others in the ice, she made and ice skate appear and put them one and is ready to skate. _

_-10 mins later- _

_''Hey Crystal can you make a ice sled and small hill made of snow appear?'' Mikey asked jumping with excitement already knowing the answer._

_''Ok but don't sled to fast.'' Crystal Replied and snap a finger and a sled and hill appeared._

_''Lets take turns cause i wanna play to'' Donnie said jumping up and down._

_''Me to'' Leo and Raph said running to Mikey with Donnie behind._

_''Guys...'' Crystal facepalm and makes 3 more hills and sled appear and now making them their colour. Crystal points at Mikey's sled and it turned to orange._

_''There all better?''_

_''Yup'' They said together running to their sled._

_-4 hours later-_

_**Crystal's POV**_

_I played and played until i heard my dad call me._

_''Crystal we're going home cmon and meet me outside with your mother and tell you friends we'll come back soon.'' My dad said in my mind._

_''Awwwwwwww ok...'' I sadly said._

_''Guys i have to go...'' I said looking down._

_''Why?'' They all said at once._

_''Cause my parents are going home...'' I replied._

_''Oh ok bye...'' They all said sadly._

_''Bye'' I said very sad and leave outside to the living room with the others._

_''Oh and guys just incase you might forget me, I want you guys to have this''' I said handling them 4 ice orbs that cant melt._

_''Thanks Crystal'' Leo and the guys said giving me our photo together that are copied._

_''Thanks Bye'' I said giving them all a hug and jump into the portal my mom and dad made._

_''Bye'' They said waving goodbye._

* * *

''Hey that might explain the photo i found in my room years ago'' Leo said running to his room when i just teleported my photo that was copied in my hand.

''Leo...'' I said trying to hide a laugh.

''I have it'' With that i burst down laughing.

* * *

**So how about that? :D**

**Crystal: How are you able to type when you're frozen?**

**Me: Author powers! XD**

**Crystal : Oh -_-**

**Leo: So can you unfreeze us now?**

**Crystal: No until you tell me.**

**Me: *Tells* There ya done.**

**Crystal: *blushes* ...**

**Me: Hehehehe i thought so.**

**All: REVIEW!**


	3. Raph's plan

**Hi guys :D**

**Mikey: Oooo! I read one review its really funny its ''LOL! Crystal and leo sittin in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!'' **

**Crystal and Leo: *blushes* O.O**

**Me,Raph, Donnie and Mikey: *laughs* hahahahahahaha**

**Crystal: Hey leo**

**Leo: Yea?**

**Crystal: Lets chase them XD**

**Leo: Sure *chases them with crystal also chasing Actiongirl101***

**Me,Raph,Donnie,Mikey and Action: Ahhh!**

**Me: Ahhhh ENJOY THE STORY AND REVIEW *Leo tackles me and i kick him off not noticing crystal was infront of me*AHHHHHHH WHY DO THEY ALWAYS GET ME FIRST!**

* * *

**Leo's POV**

''Hey let me see the photo...''Mikey asked walking up to me.

''Ok''I replied handing the photo crystal passed to me.I looked back at Crystal thinking she is kinda cute and hair is blue like is wearing a blue and white dress with pants,she has a watch, her frinch is swinging to a side,her hair touching her leg and her hair is curly and she is wearing a sock one is high one is low with running shoes.

''Leo..LEO!'' Raph shouted and i jumped.

''ehehehehehehe'' Crystal said covering her mouth with laughter. Raph Grabbed my hand and pulled me to a corner.

''Hey whats wrong with you? Since crystal was here you keep staring at her as if you- wait a minute you do don't you?'' Raph asked

''NO!''I replied quickly hiding a blush.

''Yup you do'' Raph said walking away.

* * *

**Raph's POV**

I don't trust her...I don't think Crystal is telling the way to find out is to find Master i have to make her come with me to find Splinter alone.

''Hey Crystal!'' I said chasing up to she is kinda short well not that short she in until my shoulder or mikey's height.

''Yea?'' Crystal said putting on a smile.

''I want to show you something, come on follow me'' I said walking out of the sewers.

''But we have patrol later remember?'' Crystal asked putting her hands on her hip.

''Yea but fearless told me we can go out.'' I replied trying not to nervous.

''Oh ok.'' Yes it worked.

''Oh and how old are you?'' I asked curious.

''17'' She replied.

''Oh Lets go.'' I thought she was 15.I Walked out of the entrance and she followed.

-30 mins later-

''Are we there yet?'' Crystal said getting bored and discust of the sewer water.

''No...'' I said and just kept walking cause i'm used to sewer water.

**Leo's POV**

Erm...where are they going? I didnt remember telling raph he can take crystal a tour of the city its dangerous.I followed them until they reached the top.I hid in the shadows and watch them carefully.

''Hey raph when are we going back its almost time for patrol...'' Crystal said looking at her watch.

''We're not Leo said i can give you a tour of the city then tomorrow you can go on patrol...''

_No i didnt..._

''Raph whats really going on'' Crystal asked stopping.

* * *

**CUT CUT CUT! XD**

**Leo: Aww i wanted to see what happens**

**Mikey: Me to**

**Me: Sorry guys but i'm making another chapter to so wait first...**

**Me: And i mean now**

**Mikey: FINALLY**

**Me: But this time its about crystal's parents...I wonder why i haven't add them in yet...also im only adding the next one in 1 day if i have 10 reviews..**

**Nathan: FINALLY, i thought we were left out.**

**Butter: Nathy we have to break crystal's spell -.-**

**Nathan: *blushes* Butter don't call me that infront of the kids...**

**Raph: KIDS!? Excuse me sir but we're no kids, we're teens**

**Nathan: Oops sorry...**

**Me: Anyway REVIEW!**

**Crystal: Do it for bonus round XD**


	4. Track them Donnie

**HELLO GUYS! :D**

**Crystal: Do you shout everytime Amanda? -.-**

**Me: What?**

**Raph: Kinda agree *laughs***

**Me: *hits raph hard and kick him to the ceiling* You were saying **

**Raph: nvm..**

**Leo: *gets raph from the ceiling***

**Mikey: *Burst out laughing on the floor* Raph is kicked to the ceiling by a g-g-girl! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH**

**Me: uh...mikry i have a feeling...**

**Raph* Chases me and mikey* GET BACK HERE**

**Me: HEY SIS A LITTLE HELP!**

**Crystal: Fine *freezes raph* done**

**Me: Not a word guys...Crystal is my sister so i'm kinda like younger than her so pretty much haven't earn high powers yet...REVIEW**

**Crystal: Stop with the shouting!**

**Me: Nah**

* * *

''Crystal!Kazula!'' Butter shouted stopping when the portal dissapeared.

''Sweetie we'll find her soon...like now'' Nathan said snapping a finger expecting a portal to come but nothing happened. He did it again but still nothing.

''Whats wrong nathy?''

''I can't do it...''

''WHAT!?'' Butter said shock and tried to do a portal spell but literally fails.

''no!'' Butter said falling on her knees with Nathan beside her to help her up.A tear down her eye.

* * *

''Hey guys have you seen Leo,Crystal and Raph?'' Kazula asked curious of where they could be...

''Erm..I'll go to the lab to see where they are i kinda left a tracker on them but for crystal i kinda put the tracker on her watch to tiny no one can see, and i bet leo is with her...'' Donnie replied Running to his lab.

''Ok'' They replied.

* * *

**Sorry for shortness this time...I'll try to make a longer bonus now its time to rest...:( bye**

**Crystal: Awwww I can help you write**

**Me: NOOOO!**

**Crystal: Why not?**

**Me: no is no Bye and REVIEW PLEASE!**


	5. Stop the time!

**Hello guys i'm back! :D**

**All: Hi guys!**

**Crystal:Hey a guys where is april in the story?**

**Kazula: Who's april?**

**Donnie: *daydreams* Only the most beautiful girl in the world...*sigh still daydreaming***

**Everyone but Donnie: *stares at Donnie***

**Donnie: Did i just say that outloud...**

**Everyone but Donnie: Yup**

**Donnie: Man!**

**Nathan: So...**

**Me: What!? O.O**

**Butter: Lets continue...**

**Me: Ok ok...EMJOY AND REVIEW!**

* * *

**Leo's POV**

Hm...where could raph be going with crystal?I followed them until i realised that he brought crystal to outside shredder's i knew this is getting out of hand so i jumped down in time infront of them.

''Raph why did you bring Crystal here!?'' I angrily said crossing my hand.

''Non of your buisness fearless.''

''What is this place Guys?'' Crystal then something appeared like a shadow and it knocked us unconsious in the shadows.

-13 mins later-

''Ugh''

''Guys like again where are we?" Crystal said getting up, noticing we are in a cage protected with hightech security.

'' Don't act like you don't know!'' Raph said folding his arms.

''Raph i really don't know this place!'' Crystal anger rise and ice spikes starts to appear.

''Ok ok now make the ice spikes go its hurting me.''

''Raph this is your fault!'' I said crossing my arms.

''How is it my fault!'' Raph replied looking away.

''Well you thought crystal was evil when she had already shown PROOF!'' I said raph groans.

''Well well well, look who's awake!'' Just then shredder appears.

''A...Hey a guys who is the guy?'' Crystal said walking back.

''Hm...pathetic human!I am...THE SHREDDER'' Shredder replied stomping.

''Hey shredder you should know...''

''What is it!'' Shedder bellowed and lightning flash.

''Putting me and my friends in a cage won't hold me even like this long.'' Crystal said putting her hands on he hips.

''What do you mean creature!?'' Shredder asked curious of what crystal ment.

''1st. I'm not a creature!2nd. I'll show you.'' Crystal replied and next thing we know she touched the bar and it looked shocked and we kicked the door down and get out of the way before the top falls on us.

''Grrr...I knew you could do somethings since you know, your an anjel.'' Shredder said running and attacking us.

''1st i'm not an anjel, I'm half demon like my dad and half genie,half witch,half vampire and half human like my mom.'' Crystal replied dodging shredder's attack.

''And...I wish everything stops!'' Crystal wished and everything stopped but her and i blacked out...Then i fell cause i was going to help her dodge shredder's attack not knowing she was going to freeze time.

''Ah!''

''Next time tell me when you're gonna do that.''

''Ok ok. Now i need to unfreeze raph and we can go find splinter.''

''Ok''

-Meanwhile-

''Donnie you tracked them yet?'' Mikey asked upside down.

''Yes'' Donnie replied saving the location in his thumbdrive. **(If you don't know what a thumbdrive is search it on google. Its doesn't mean a thumb drive's LOL)**

''Finally'' Kazula said standing up and walking besides donnie.

''Hi guys'' Suddenly april came in.

''Who's that?'' Kazula asked freezing.

''April.''

''Oh thanks''

''Np''

''Np?''

'' No problem''

''Why didn't you just say so?'' Kazuala asked while donnie ignored and went to the expexting everything froze and they all blacked standing in mid-air.

-Back to the others-

''Gah!'' Raph said falling to the ground.

''Now lets go find splinter...''

''Ok..but...a...crystal...''

''Yea?'' Crystal asked turning back.

''I'm s-s-sorry...''Raph said looking on the floor.

''Its ok now lets go''

-45 mins later-

''Anything yet?''I asked.

''Nothing...''Crystal and raph replied at the same time.

''Hey guys i think i found some-THINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!'' Crystal said falling down in a secret panel.

''CRYSTAL!'' Me and raph said towards her.

-At the other dimension-

''Anything yet butter?''Nathan asked.

''Nothing.'' Butter said looking in the spell book.

'' She must had made a portal blocking spell'' Nathan replied

''At least she is with the guys i hope their ok...The shredder is powerful and i hope she can beat him with the guys if they are found...OH NO WHAT IF THEY ARE FOUND AND WHAT IF THEY LOST...''Butter said from calm to panic...

''Calm down butter...We'll find her...I promise and crystal won't be easy to beat she is strong with her magic...Besides her emotion can help her...'' Nathan said.

* * *

**CUT CUT CUT!**

**Now i'm taking a break i have alot of things to do. And if you read Donnie's fever...I'll try to update..Thinking of what to write...hm...**

**Mikey: *plays videogame and not listening* TAKE THAT YOU EVIL BRAIN! *goes back to shooting lasers at the videogame***

**Me: .-.**

**Leo: Ok...About crystal...*whispers in my ear***

**Me: OOOOOO! :3 I PROMISE :3**

**Leo: K good.**

**Donnie: what did Leo tell you?**

**Mikey and raph: Yea what did he tell you.**

**Leo: *Tells Donnie,Mikey and Raph***

**Donnie,Mikey and Raph: WE PROMISE :3**

**Leo: Good**

**Crystal: What did Leo say about me?**

**Me: NOTHING!**

**The guys: NOTHING!**

**-All alone in the room only me and crystal-**

**Me: Hey sis wanna know what Leo told me? :3**

**Crystal: YES PLEASE!**

**Me: He said he does like you :3**

**Crystal: O.o Now i know you can't keep a secret but thanks..**

**Me: Np**

**Crystal: Np?**

**Me: No problem**

**Crystal: Why didn't you just say so?**

**Me: Nah**

**Crystal: Also i do like Leo to :3 Never knew he liked me to =D**

**Me: Anyway...**

**Crystal and Me: REVIEW!**


	6. Your Finally Back! :D

**Hello guys :3**

**All: Hi!**

**Me: So...I have a review which is really really funny...*snickers***

**Me: Its ''I love this chapter and I can sing and by the way its like what my dad always say "if it weren't a pork chop or perfect we wouldn't have hot dogs and Leo you and crystal should kiss and Donnie your a genius and raph is the toughest one on the team and Mikey I know where to find you when its party time and Leo you should be the leader because you are courageous **

**Lol love take Thomas aka crystal lover'' Thanks and at the sentence about Leo and Crystal should kiss *Laughs* its really really funny.**

**All but Crystal and Leo: *laughs***

**Mikey: Hey taja inform me when its party time xD *whispers to taja* and pranking time x3**

**Crystal: Say what don't you do that on me.**

**Me: So for another review its also funny :3 ''Pretty good. I like crystal she's really cool ( Get it cool? Ha ha a..a..( Sad sigh)I hear crickets) Meow.'' Its actually hilarious. And also thanks. Its from Cat girl. I don't know if you guys get it though .-. **

**Crystal: Btw guys.**

**All but me and Crystal: Whats Btw?**

**Me: It means by the way.**

**All but me and Crystal: Why didn't you say so?**

**Me and Crystal : Eh **

**Me: Oh and sorry so sorry for the long long long wait...I have to do so many stuff O.o**

**All: REVIEW! ;D**

* * *

''Ahhhhhhh!'' Crystal screamed falling down. Then she remembered that she can fly. She flew and saw raph and leo falling down almost reaching the ground. Quickly she made a confortable soft snow at the bottom half of the body on the snow.

''Thanks for the fast save Crystal'' Leo said getting out of the snow and helps Raph out of the snow to.

''No problem'' Crystal replied landing on the floor. (Sorry guys if i never told you she also has wings)

''So do you think Master Splinter is here?''

''I hope so'' Leo replied.

''Hey crystal can you light up this place?'' Raph asked.

''With pleasure'' Crystal said lighting up the place and her eyes glowed walked and walked and saw a room and it was stuck with a door. It was high-tect security and only Donnie knows how to hack it.

''Great just Great'' Raph sarcasticly said lying on the wall.

''How are we suppose to hack the code?'' Leo said folding his arms.

''I know, my teacher thought me in class, it was so so so boring but i don't know how i'm remembering this though?'' Crystal went to the high-tect door and did somethings and it said ''ACCESS GRANTED'' and we went in.

''Wow way to go genius.'' Raph was pleased and suddenly screamed when he saw...

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH EWEWEW DISCUSTING!SLIME MONSTER!'' Raph screamed like a girl and ran behind leo. Leo and Crystal laughed and raph coughed.

''Hm...I mean GO AWAY MONSTER...'' Raph tryied to make an excuse.

''Hahaha...Raph its in a cage...''

''I know''

''Ok guys now lets start searching fo-'' Leo walked and stop the sentence when Crystal inturupted.

''Found him'' Crystal blasted the barrier down and Master Splinter walked down almost tripping when Leo and Crystal helped him stand.

''Thank you my son, and Crystal.'' Master splinter said weakly.

''No problem, raph hold on to leo.'' Crystal intructed and raph went and held on to Leo.

''Wh- nvm'' Crystal teleported them back and appeared infront of the others.

''MASTER SPLINTER YOUR ALRIGHT!'' Donnie and Mikey shouted and ran to master splinter to give a hug.

* * *

**Guys again sorry for shortness...I love your reviews :).**

**Mikey: *walks in with potato chips* Sup guys.**

**Me: A...Since when are you late?**

**Mikey: Since now i guess..**

**Crystal: *secretly laughed because she had made a snowman who is alive (Its like olaf but its Jayden)and had seen Jayden take Mikey's phone* **

**Leo: *whispers to Crystal* Whats so funny?**

**Crystal: *Shows Mikey's phone which has a photo of a girl with all the hearts and nice decorations on the picture***

**Leo: *snickers* Lol.**

**Donnie: What?**

**Leo: *Shows Donnie***

**Donnie: *laughs quietly***

**Me: *whispers to Donnie* Whats so funny?**

**Donnie:* Shows me the photo* **

**Me: *snickers***

**Mikey: Whats so funny?**

**All but Mikey: NOTHING**

**Mikey: Hey!IS THAT MY PHONE!**

**All but mikey: *points at Crystal* Her Snowman took it.**

**Mikey: *Chases Jayden*HOW DARE YOU TAKE MY PRIVACY!**

**Jayden: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HELP!**

**All: REVIEW and give reviews over 10 for bonus round AND saving Jayden, Poor snowman...:( REVIEW GUYS I LOVE THEM :D**


	7. Feelings

**Hey guys whats up yo! :3 I'm a girl incase you're wondering,never hear a girl say this? well some girls arent so girl ya know :3**

**Crystal: Knock it off!**

**Me: wa- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *Ducks when a plate suddenly appears flying outta nowhere* WHAT IN THE WORLD!**

**Mikey: *shoots water balloon at me* HAHA PRANKENSTEIN STRICKES AGAIN! XD**

**Me: MIKEY!*chases after everywhere* GET BACK HERE YA PRANKSTER!**

**Mikey: WellPrankensteinwillstricksagainsobye *says fast and kept running* Cant get me sucka **

**Me: We'll see who's a sucka :D *Eyes turn completely blue and then ice walls appear everywhere until mikey cant get out* Hehehe got you now! :D**

**Mikey:...AHH CRYSTAL HELP ME YOUR SISTER IS GONNA KILL ME!**

**Me: I'm not gonna kill ya but i am...*Shoots water balloon at mikey* gonna shoot wanna balloon at ya! :P XD CANT GET ME NOW PRANKENSTEIN!**

**Crystal: So to make this even i'll just keep the wall up :3 So anyway REVIEW! AND ENJOY!SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE BTW!**

* * *

''So how are you Crystal'' Master Splinter asked calmly with Crystal.

''I'm fine Master Splinter, I think you should worry about your health to...'' Crystal replied with looked at the wound Donnie patched up yesterday...

-Yesterday-

''Donnie how's master Splinter's health?'' Leo asked looking at the deep wound.

''Well he'll be ...and...so...he'll...ok'' Donnie said but Mikey heard it as nothing as if he's talking rubbish.

''Donnie can you say that again except ENGLISH!'' Mikey said shouting with his hands on his ears.

''Ahehehe'' Crystal laughed then asked.''Well ya i think Mikey will hear'' Blah blah blah and blah blah blah blah so blah blah blah blah blah he'll blah blah blah ok...'' Donnie looked as if he was gonna explode. ''Ugh fine so SIMPLE english, I said, Master Splinter's health is not so good and he lost quite alot of blood, so i patched it up as soon as possible as you can see'' Donnie explained and pointed at Master Splinter's wound. And continued ''So pretty much he'll be ok in 1 or 2 weeks''

''Hey a Hm...Kazula can i hm..talk to you about something...Privately...'' Crystal hesitated and then waited for Her friends respond.

''Sure'' Crystal was glad that she said yes then not expected, Crystal grabbed her hand and then ran out to somewhere private.

**Kazula's POV**

''Well...i...hm..can you keep a secret?'' Crystal asked me looking like she was counting on me to help he hide it, she just wants to talk to feel better about something.

''Sure Anything'' I repond back and she smiled.

''Good well hm...i like...well...someone...'' Crystal hesitated playing with her secret i was shocked! And happy at the same time.I was so curious i couldn't help but asked.

''Oooo who is it!Who is it!'' I asked super curious jumping up and down like a 9 year old.

''Well...Hm...L-L-Leo...'' Crystal finally spoke and i was super happy.

''Then why not ask him out then?''

''I don't wanna..well i don't dare to...I just don't think he likes me to!'' Crystal broke and turned around ice forming below her feet.

''Well...why not just ask him i mean its not like he actually is like em...mean or..whatever right...?'' I tried comforting her, luckily i jumped intime while the ice spread.

''Look Crystal calm down i think he is a perfect guy for you ok''

''Ya think so?''

''Yes'' With that the ice started to dissapear...

''Well ok but i'll ask him when i think im fine...'' Crystal said smiling and walked away...I thought i should tell her my secret to so i grabed her hand.

''Wait! I have something to tell you to...'' I said quiet nervous...

''What is it Kazula?'' Crystal asked me curiously.

''Well i sorta...actually..Like someone to...'' I was shattered the looks of Crystal's face it looks at if she was excited about who it is so i knew what she was gonna say.

''Who is it!Who is it!Tell me please i won't tell anyone...'' Crystal asked me over and over and OVER!

''OkOk!Its...'' I said i gulped and then.

''Yes...'' Crystal seemed very curious.

''Its..Raph...'' I finally said, i just said it. Crystal just went from excited to Super excited.

''Well why won't you tell him?'' Crystal asked me curiously.

''Same reason like you...''

''Oh..''

''Well its late we better head back...'' I said looking at my watch.

''Night bestie'' Crystal yawned and went in to her room.

''Night'' I was about to head to my room when suddenly a hand grabed my shoulder and pulled me to it.I was frozen in terror.I was about to screen when i saw the figure was...

**-At the other dimension-**

''Find the spell yet?'' Butter asked still looking at the words almost gonna fall asleep but always force to wake up.

''Butter she'll be fine she must be with the turtles by now, cmon we haven't slept in 3 weeks.'' Nathan tried to cheer her up and get her some sleep but it didn't help.

''Well you may have a point, if you;re tired you can go to- '' Butter was halfway finishing her sentence something broke true the wall.

* * *

**Ok imma stop here im tired...sleepy -.-**

**Crystal: OH FOR PITE SAKE YOUR ONLY GONNA PLAY!**

**Me: Eh Enjoy and..zzzZZZzzz...Review Bye :D **

**All:BYE!**


End file.
